


Wind Chimes

by byReenz



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, gavin is bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byReenz/pseuds/byReenz
Summary: After you and Gavin got into a serious relationship. Jealousy occur.





	Wind Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This is my very very very first fanfic about MLQC character. I usually wrote kpop fanfic in the AsianFanFic site but after I got Gavin's wind chimes moment, my brain burst with ideas of Gavin and MC relationship so I couldn't help but to write it. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it~ comment? thank you~
> 
> NOTE: If you are interested in joining us to discuss/talk/fangirl or anything related to MLQC's stuff (must be 18 above to join, sorry kids ^^) just click on the link below. 
> 
> >> https://discord.gg/sn45jhB <<
> 
> if you are a MLDD server, you are welcome to join us but beware of spoilers as MLQC server is few chapters advance. :)

Gavin holds your hand tight, keeping you close to him. While your other hand holding a soft-serve ice cream. You both walk around the food festival, enjoying cuisines from around the world. 

“Gavin, this is delicious! Taste it.” you extend your arm towards him. Flustered, Gavin leans in to taste the soft-serve ice cream. 

“Yeah, it’s delicious.” He gives you his charming smile. You grin, resume enjoying your ice cream. Gavin watches you lovingly. After a while and a bunch of foods you bought, you sit on the bench with Gavin. 

“You sure can devour a lot of foods.” Gavin watches you eating a potato spring. The second potato spring, with takoyaki and chicken wings on your lap waiting for their turns to be inside your stomach. 

“Food is my passion~” You chime, munching down your potato spring. Gavin shakes his head, letting out a chuckle before eating his skewer. Both of you enjoy bantering each other before a phone call interrupting your date. Gavin answers the phone serious. You already figured that your date comes to an end. 

“I’m sorry, MC…” Gavin looks at you guiltily after he ends the phone call. You smile.

“It’s fine… I get it.” You assure him. Gavin gets up and holds out his hand. You look at him, confuse. 

“Let me take you home. I don’t want to end our date like this.” Gavin smiles, waiting. 

“Wait.” You get up and shake off some crumbs on your dress and toss away in the bin nearby. You finally hold his hand, smiling happily. 

“Walk or fly?” Gavin grins. You laugh, hugging his arm adding shades of pink on his cheeks. 

“I don’t want it to end fast.” You say, looking at him. Gavin clears his throat, looking away from you. 

“Uhm… I guess we could walk then.” Gavin says, bashfully. Both of you walk home, hand in hand, enjoying every bit of moments together. 

A few days later, you are surveying for your next shooting location. Your eyes wandering around the place as your mind imagine how the shoot will be. Suddenly, your eyes fixated on a familiar figure nearby. Gavin? You smile widely, ready to call him out. However, another figure of woman walks next to him, talking with him. You try to be positive that Gavin is working but seeing them laughing and the woman hitting his arm boiling up your jealousy.

“Who is she? Why is she flirting with Gavin?” You watch them, staring at them like a dagger. Unable to watch more, you walk away and go back to the office. 

Numerous calls from Gavin, you answer none of it. Reason? You are busying yourself with the proposal and report. Secondly, you don’t want to talk with Gavin now. You hold your pen tight, almost breaking it into half. You end up scribbling on your notepad in anger. 

“Just imagining it makes me want to throw Gavin out of the balcony!” You take your pillow and scream on it. A knock from your balcony stopping you from resume your shouting. There, you see your boyfriend furrowing his brows. Tch, Evol. You walk to the balcony and open the sliding door. 

“What?”

“What? Why aren’t you answering your phone?” Gavin crosses his arms, looking at you. 

“I turn it into mute mode. I have to finish up those proposals and reports before Victor chews on me tomorrow.” You say a half-truth. Gavin bends a little, leaning close to your face. 

“You sure? Because your face doesn’t say it just that. You can’t lie, MC.” Gavin says. You blurt out what you saw today, but Gavin only shrugs it off. 

“She just one of my client. We aren’t alone, you know.” You let out a grunt, walking to the balcony rail. You look at the wind chime, suddenly thought of something. You glance at your boyfriend who’s looking at you patiently. 

“Hey, Mr Wind. Please tell Gavin that I’m so mad at him right now that I don’t want to talk to him.” You say, puffing your cheeks in annoyance. Gavin holds his smile, listening to your rant to him. Good, she’s not actually mad, just sulky. Gavin thoughts. 

“You really don’t want to talk to your boyfriend?” Gavin leans in whispering to your ear. You press your lips hard, refusing to look at him. Gavin let out a chuckle.

“Idiot.” He leans his back on the balcony rail, looking at you pouting and sulking. You let out a heavy huff, telling him you dislike being call idiot by him. You already had enough eating that word from Victor. 

“Hey, Mr Wind, can you tell my girlfriend she’s the only one I have my eyes on since I saw her at school?” Gavin says casually, watching your reaction. A hint shade of pink appears on your cheeks, although you remain unfazed. Gavin smiles, continues. 

“I fell for this cute idiot for a long time. But, she’s an idiot. She is so oblivious that many men chasing her. She’s a pain in the neck, I couldn’t even take my eyes off her for a minute, or she will cause trouble.” You snap your head to look at Gavin. What is his motive? 

“Stop calling me an idiot, Gavin!” You shout, hitting on his arm. Gavin laughs, letting you hit him. He then holds your wrists and pulls you into his warm embrace. 

“Even though she’s an idiot, I still love her, and I swear to protect her at all cost. So, Mr Wind, will you send her that message that I truly love her?” He whispers, caressing your hair. You can feel your cheeks reddening, looking at his amber eyes. 

“This is so unfair!” You finally pull away from him, covering your face embarrassed. Gavin watches all kind of your reactions, grinning. He then lifts you up in bridal style, kissing you deeply.


End file.
